


Tease

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clothed Touching, Cock Tease, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of spawn, Heavy pulls Medic aside to give him a little bit of attention, but only a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snugglingmercenaries](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snugglingmercenaries).



“Heavy”, Medic gasped at he was ushered around the corner and crushed to the wall just outside of respawn. The team sped past, footfalls swift and hurried, whoops and battle cries echoing through the hall as they moved out, unaware of their teammates hidden nearby. Towering before him, the giant Russian set down his minigun, the hand on Medic's chest, pressing against the wall, moved up to cup the doctor's cheek, bringing soft lips together, his tongue sneaking out to taste his lover. “Heavy, the team.”

“Do not care about team. Want to taste my doktor.” He claimed Medic's lips again, making the smaller man sigh through his nose, moving in to press their bodies together, holding him against the warm boards of the wooden base wall. The German's arms snaked lazily around the giant's shoulders.

“Want to touch my doktor.” Hands roved down over Medic's shoulders to his sides, tracing the gentle curve of his ribs down to his waist, over the slimmer man's hips, one hand lingering while the other danced down the front of his abdomen to cup and paw gently at his crotch. The doctor drew in a deep, sharp breath, a small moan escaping him.

“Want to hear my doktor.” He was already half-hard and growing; Heavy's touch, his taste, his scent, all filling his head and making him dizzy. He was lost, the giant's mouth closing around the side of his neck, biting him softly as that giant hand rolled against the bulge in the German's trousers, rubbing slow circles from base to head, captured in a prison of cotton and linen. Flames rose in Medic's gut as he leaned into his lover's touch, grinding against that massive hand, biting his lip as heat coursed through him. His whines were melodic to Heavy's ears, crawling from his throat between breathy sighs. He was trying to stay quiet, and that only made the giant more determined, biting down harder and quickening his hand's pace.

Medic moaned out into the hall, grabbing at his lover's shoulders, arching into his touch. Outside, the rattle and thrash of gunfire and explosions filled the air, heat and dust kicking back into the base as a rocket landed near the door, the cacophonous blast lost to the ears of the lust-locked lovers. “Oh Gott, Schatz.”

And with those words, he was away, the Russian giant's lips gone from him, hands gone from his groin and hip. Medic's eyes snapped open, the doctor dizzy from the loss. His stomach churned, sick with unreleased arousal, skidding backward from the precipice, so close but so very, very far. “Was?”

Heavy hefted Sascha up, cocking his hip out as he fell into the familiar posture that allowed him to hold her at the ready. His grin was broad and handsome, and Medic felt the ache between his thighs only growing. “Is my Doktor horny?”

“Wha- Of course I am!”

“Does he ache for my touch?  
  
“Ja, ja, bitte!”

“Horosho.” Heavy looked out into the hallway. “Come along now, Doktor.”  
  
Watching the giant turn and trot off to the battle, Medic was aghast, standing there bereft, the heat in his groin unbearable, his hands trembling. His eye was drawn to his lover's bottom and the way it swayed with each step, disappearing around the corner and out of sight. He'd just left him there; gotten him worked up, and left him to suffer. Drawing himself up, Medic took hold of his medigun and took a deep breath. Heavy would pay, later. When their work was done and showers were had, when the shadows were long on the desert sands and the sky was lit ablaze in magenta and orange, in the private confines of the quarters they shared, he would pay. The doctor would collect his payment with interest.


End file.
